Blossoming Curse
by shiromo
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto liked her life.Dull,Boring, and unexciting. When a strange boy comes and changes that,how with Sakura react to him?


Hi!I do not own Sakura and co., CLAMP does. However, I own everything else...or atleast I think.

_'thoughts'_

"talking"

_**'dreaming'**_

**Chapter 1**

**The Strange New Kids**

_**'Sakura opened her eyes to see that she had sprouted wings! Beautiful, pure white wings. She gasped. Where had she gotten these? Suddenly, her feet were no longer touching the ground. She was flying! Sakura couldn't beleive it. She loved the feeling of flying, it felt like all her worries had drifted away. The next thing she knew she had fell on her rear. She looked over her shoulder once more. Her white wings had been replaced by black ones! Pain overtook her. She couldn't feel her body anymore. Sakura squinted her eyes. She then fell-'**_

" OI! KAIJUU! WAKE UP!", a black-haired man shouted. A lump under layers of bed covers groaned. It twitched once, twice, and then finally threw the covers off. It revealed a girl, no orlder than 14, with shoulder-lengthed auburn hair and emerald eyes. She shot a death glare at the man.

" IM UP! Sheesh, don't have to shout in my ear!", she snapped. Sheused up all her strength, which wasn't much, to get up and walk to the bathroom. The man impatiently folded his arms and mentally counted. After a few minutes the girl came out in her school uniform." Happy?", she asked grumpily.

" Estatic,now c'mon", he answered and pushed out the room. They both entered the kitchen to meat a man with auburn hair like the girl's and rectagular glasses." Ohayo,Touya, Sakura", he greeted to them. " Ohayo, otou-san!", they both chimed.They both seated themselves and began to eat their breakfast. Touya took one last gulp and glanced over to his father," I saw a moving van next door, otou-san. Do we go over tonight?"

Sakura nearly choked on her sausage. " N-new neaighbors? B-but I liked the Yamatas!", she stammered. " Apparently they didn't like you", Touya murmured but was hushed by his fathers's glare. " The Yamatas just thought they didnt like Tomoeda so they moved to England" Mr.Kinomoto turned back to Touya ,"And yes, well be visiting tonight"

"Oh", Sakura replied dully and continued to eat her breakfast.

Sakura walked through the crowded halls of Tomoeda High searching for her locker. However, she was lucky enough to find her bestfriend, Tomoyo Daidoujbu (A/N: Sorry if I spelled that wrong). She and Tomoyo pushed through the crowd until they reached their lockers, which were next to each other. Sakura sighed in relief and opened her locker, as the same to Tomoyo. They grabbed their books and continued their stuffy journey through the crowd again. Tomoyo had wanted to show Sakura something on the bulliten board. Tomoyo spealed when she found it ," There is it Sakura! Look!".Sakura looked up at the poster. It was pink with a tad too much decorating. It read:

_**VALENTINE'S DANCE COMING UP**_

_When: Febuary 14_

_Where: In the autotorium_

_Why: 'Cause we want to!_

Sakura groaned. For Tomoyo it was Christmas, but for Sakura it was just another dance to get worked up for. " I could just picture your dress now!", she squealed and motioned her arms in the air. Sakura sighed ," Im not going". Tomoyo ignored her but then paused. " Pleeeeeaaaasee...for me?", she pouted. Sakura refused but finally gave in after a few pouts. " We better go,the bell's about to ring-," and just as Sakura predicted, the bell rang. Sakura and Tomoyo hurried to class without saying a word. They blended in with the crowd and sat down in the class like the other students. Sakura was about to sit next to Tomoyo but a girl with chinese-styled buns beat her to it. " Meiling," they both snapped. "Really, Kinomoto. If you want a seat, just get it. You don't have to pace", Meiling said without looking at her. Sakura shot her a nasty look and sat behind Tomoyo.

The teacher, Ms.Haruka, rapped her desk with her ruler ," Today class we have a new student all the way from Hong Kong. Please, come in and interduce yourself". The door opened and all the girls, except Sakura, began to swoon. A boy with chestnut hair and amber eyes stepped into the class room. Even though his hair was awfully messy, he was handsome. Ms.Haruka coughed rather loudly,signaling the girls to stop giggling. She smiled politely at the boy. " My name is Li Xiao-long, or Li Syaoran. I'm 15 years old and Im glad to be at your school", he said. The girls sighed dreamily.

" Thankyou, Syaoran. Please take a seat next to ... Sakura Kinomoto. Sakura,raise your hand", Ms.Haruka said. Sakura raised her hand slowly. Syaoran glanced at her direction and beamed. She could feel a shiver go down her spine ,_' What's wrong with me?'_. Syaoran walked over to her and sat down behind Meiling. He gave Sakura another smile and then turned his attention to the teacher. Ms.Haruka continued ," I expect you to show Syaoran around the school, too".

Sakura only managed to nod her head. She tried to ignore the glares she got from the other girls, especially Meiling. Lets just say if looks could kill, Sakura would be dead. Sakura rubbed her temples ,_' This is going to be a long day...'_

" SAKURA! WAIT," Syaoran shouted. Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. Sakura had spent the hold time trying to avoid Syaoran. Sakura mentally groaned as Syaoran placed his hand on her shoulder. He panted ," Thank. You. For. Stopping ... I thought you were supposed to show me around the school?". " I am! Ms.Haruka didn't say I had to talk to you. Now c'mon, no time for sight-seeing," Sakura replied. To tell you the truth, she was just running from Syaoran's new ' fanclub'. Syaoran stared at her like she was crazy ," Well,since we're running for no apparent reason why don't we go visit my cousin?"

"You have a cousin here," Sakura asked. He nodded ," His name is Hiraagizawa (A/N: Is that how you spell it?)Eriol". Sakura glanced over Syaoran's shoulder to see a girl, or a slut as Sakura calls it, getting ready to pounce on Syaoran. She quickly grabbed Syaorans arm and ran ," So where's your cousin?"

Sakura's POV

After meeting Syaoran's cousing, Eriol or something, the day had finally ended. I had finally managed to get rid of Syaoran. I was about to open my locker when someone's strong arms wrapped around me. I guess Syaoran found me again...

" Ja, Sakura-san! Ill see you tomorrow," he said cheerfully and left the building. Ugh, why did I have to showhim around? Why couldn't Ms.Haruka volenteer someone else? I placed my books in my locker and then closed it. I turned around only to see Meiling's glaring amber eyes. " How dare you steal him from me, you whore!", she screeched. I didn't understand her, who did I take from her? I tried to think for a moment. The next thing I knew my face stinged. Meiling had slapped me.

" You b#! You stole my Syaoran! Don't you ever go near him again you filth!", she continued to slap me. I didn't know why but I felt like crying. After a few more slaps Meiling stopped. Meiling had left. I struggled to stand up and hold my face. I left the building and muttered ," I hate you Li Syaoran ... you made my life a living hell..."

Sakura walked home. Her face still stinged but her face wasn't as red anymore. Before she went inside her house she made sure she didn't look like she had been crying. She opened the door, only to be greeted by her older brother. " Hey, kaijuu. Get ready, we're about to go to the neighbors".

Sakura didn't respond, she just silently went upstairs. This worried Touya. When she came down her face was restored back to it's original, peachy color. She wore a black top, covered with a denim jacket, and khaki capris. When Touya, Sakura, and Mr.Kinomoto made it to the house Sakura groaned. She hated new neighbors. Mr.Kinomoto knocked on the door. The next thing they saw horrified Sakura.

" Welcome to my home. Please, come in," greeted a familiar voice.

A/N: CLIFFHANGER. Hehe... I know this doesn't seem like a fantasy but bear with me! R&R, please!


End file.
